


Five Times Severus Let His Masks/Defences Slip (Chinese Translation)

by lzqsk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-16
Updated: 2009-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-03 18:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1753671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzqsk/pseuds/lzqsk





	Five Times Severus Let His Masks/Defences Slip (Chinese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Five Times Severus Let His Masks/Defences Slip](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/53995) by Snegurochka. 



 

Title: Five Times Severus Let His Masks/Defences Slip

Author: Snegurochka （<http://snegurochka-lee.livejournal.com/> ）

Fandom: HarryPotter

Pairing: Snape/Lupin

Rating: PG

Note: Written for werewolf_lib's prompt in an LJ meme.

Date: July 2007 (pre-DH)

 

 

原文地址：

<http://snegurochka-lee.livejournal.com/183588.html>

 

 

授权：

 

Hi Doris!

 

Yes, you may translate others as you wish. Please do send me the files when you're done. I like having them in one place on my site.

 

~Snegurochka

 

 

=== Five Times Severus Let His Masks/Defences Slip===

 

 

**1\. May 17, 1977:**

 

“你真想知道他去哪儿了么， _鼻涕精（_ _Snivellus_ _）_ ？”

 

“才不，滚开。”

 

热热的呼吸落在他脖颈上，背后那恶心的面孔荡漾着蔑视的讥笑。“不要？他喜欢你，你心里清楚。不知道犯了什么病，可他就是喜欢你。要是你能去，他准会很高兴的。去看看那个暗恋我的傻瓜也无伤大雅，这是他的原话。你明白他没胡说，不是么？好罢，明天晚上，鼻涕精，十一点。”

 

“不，滚蛋。”

 

“只要敲一下打人柳的树结，她就会像婴儿一样顺从了。Remus会在那儿，鼻涕精，在那儿等着你呐。”

 

男孩嚣张地狂笑着扬长而去，然后一片寂静，只剩他自己。“不要，滚开。好吧，或许……就这样吧。”

 

 

**2\. October 1, 1981:**

 

“你知道一些东西，Severus。”紧张颤抖的声音响在耳边，气喘吁吁，惊慌失措。“上帝，告诉我吧， _求你了_ 。”

 

“我不知道，Lupin。我什么都不知道。”

 

“他是我最好的朋友！”生气了，却依旧带着恐惧。“要是你 _现在_ 不帮忙，将来能得到什么好处？他究竟有什么计划？你只要——你必须告诉我。”

 

“我不能，Lupin。我什么都做不了。”

 

僵硬的身子靠近，十指相扣，然后——“ _拜托。_ ”柔软的双唇，急不可待。

 

低沉的呻吟并非出自他口。不能属于他。“藏起他们。”绝对陌生的声音；他不允许自己屈服。“用赤胆忠心咒（Fidelius），否则他们都得死。别——碰我。”

 

手指停在他发际，贴近颈窝的地方传出安心的呢喃。“好吧，谢谢你，没问题。”

 

 

**3\. November 1, 1981:**

 

陷入疯狂。没时间了。“走，现在！我不能和你吵，Lupin！听我的。”

 

“什么？为什么你——”

 

“他在我脑子里看到你了。Lucius还有其他人，他们问起你，而我——停不下来。所以他们看见了——”

 

“看见什么了？”

 

“ _一切。_ ”

 

沉默。凝视。“我——好罢。但——”

 

来不及，来不及了。“Albus早上会带新消息过来。忘掉你曾经见过我。”

 

迷惑。受伤。“Severus！等——”

 

来不及了。永远没机会了。天各一方。

 

 

**4\. August 1, 1993:**

 

“总该轮到我接手这职位了，Albus。”抬头挺胸，坚持着，不顾自我牺牲。

 

“不，还不到时候。我已经请了Remus Lupin回来Hogwarts做我们的黑魔法防御术教师。”

 

“我——什么？”深黑色的眸子，锐利一闪即逝。

 

“啊，我觉得你似乎并不完全反对这提议。”

 

十二年了， _十二年了！_ 蹙眉，“我……当然，不反对。但是诅咒？”关心则乱，满怀期许，惴惴不安。

 

“我不会让他受到伤害，Severus。”

 

郑重点头。“我也不会。”

 

 

**5\. August 15, 1997:**   


轻轻的叩门声在蛛尾巷响起。“Severus？让我进来。没人看到，我保证。”

 

“你不该来这儿。”迅速扫了一眼周围。

 

“为什么，发生什么事情了？”

 

快速念个咒语，隐藏起楼上的老鼠，同时也让两个男人不会被老鼠窃听。

 

“有人在这里。你很不安；我能感觉出来。他打算怎么样？”恳求的目光，近前一步，手指温柔扶住颤抖的手臂。

 

“我……不能告诉你。”

 

“Severus。”柔软润泽的唇贴上来，“你不必一个人扛下这些。”

 

仿佛整个世界的重担在长长地呼气间消散，垂下目光。“牢不可破誓言（Unbreakable Vow）。Draco，Narcissa，还有——”

 

“哦，上帝。告诉我你没有。”

 

拇指轻抚对面苍白的脸颊，“我别无选择。”略微沉吟，“但是你永远不许透露你知道这件事。”

 

“我——好的。”悲恸悄悄爬满四壁，“我保证。”

 

 

 

END

 

BY 水蓝色的鱼

2009/6/16

 


End file.
